The present invention relates to vehicle mud flaps and more particularly relates to a detachable mud flap assembly which may be secured to the vehicle trailer hitch.
Mud flaps are commonly attached to vehicles behind the rear wheels to deflect rocks, stones and debris propelled rearwardly by the wheels. The purpose of mud flaps is both to protect the vehicle and also protect vehicles and persons behind the mud flap equipped vehicle from being struck by such debris. Generally mud flaps are permanently mounted to the vehicle particularly in the instance of larger commercial trucks.
While mud flaps serve to protect the vehicle by deflecting debris, many drivers of vehicles, particularly smaller trucks, object to having the mud flaps attached at all times because they detract from the appearance of the vehicle and further mud flaps can be torn or dislodged particularly when the vehicle is placed in reverse.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a detachable mud flap assembly which can be attached to a vehicle when necessary such as when driving conditions present the possibility that gravel, mud and debris may be rearwardly thrown from the tires. Further, mud flaps may also be used when a vehicle is towing a trailer, or other vehicle such as a boat and the vehicle driver wishes to protect the towed vehicle from such flying debris.
Several mud flap assemblies can be found in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,532 shows a mud flap holder assembly adapted to be secured to a vehicle proximate the rear tire and wheel. The assembly includes a first bar which is secured to the vehicle and a second bar secured to the first bar by clamp members whereby the second bar may be clamped against the first bar for clamping the mud flap therebetween and which may be released from the clamped position for removal or replacement of the mud flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,944 describes an adjustable mud flap assembly which utilizes the transverse bar member of a trailer hitch assembly as the main support for the mud flaps. The mud flap assembly has a pair of right and left frame members which are removably attached to the ends of the transverse bar member. Each L-shaped mud flap frame generally has a rectangular mud flap removably attached thereto. By varying the radial disposition of the L-shaped mud flap frame member with respect to the transverse bar member, the position of the mud flap with respect to the vehicle can be changed. Utilizing the transverse bar member of the hitch assembly as a support base for the mud flap assembly requires that the mud flaps be positioned at the rear of the vehicle. This disposes mud flaps in the trajectory path of any projectile.
Briefly, the present invention provides a detachable mud flap assembly which is securable to the trailer hitch assembly which is normally located at a mid-point along the rear bumper. The hitch and the receiver each define aligned transverse holes which receive the opposing extending mud flap mounting arms. The mud flap mounting arms are each elongated and extend oppositely from the hitch assembly. Preferably, the hitch arms each have an offset section at their inner end to provide clearance for exhaust pipes or electrical connections. A connector extends through the aligned holes in the hitch assembly and is secured to the inner ends of the arms. The connector is pinned or otherwise secured to the arms. A flexible mud flap of rubber or other material is secured to each of the arms by bolts or fasteners secured to tabs extending from the arms. The mud flap and the arms may be trimmed to conform to the width and height of the vehicle. In another embodiment, extensions may be secured to the ends of the arms to provide length to the arms for extra wide vehicles such as RVs and those having dual rear wheels.